Skywren
by Dark Phionix
Summary: Breena is an american Witch she goes to a Magic school like non other. it is Harry's fourth year and the Tri Wizard tornament is happening and Skywren is attending this school year will be like non other R&R please I need to know comments are nice thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Breena let her head fall back onto the head rest and sighed. The summer was so long but now all that was over she was back! The train smoothly dipped into the tunnel she heard gasps from the first years that were scattered about the rows of seats. Darkness enveloped them and the train sped up. As they plunged deeper she heard some shrieks and a couple of moans. Breena's stomach flipped and she felt a little queasy but this was her fourth year and it was old hat for her.

Soon the speed dropped and the train came to a slow stop. Many older students started pulling on their cloaks of heavy bronze, dark blue, or chocolate brown colored material. Breena pulled on her bronze cloak. Looking at her other companions she saw Martin with his cloak, twisted about him. He was trying to put it on without undoing the clasp, the idiot. There was Sharlet, her auburn hair coming down in waves while she fastened the silver and Diamond studded clasp that held her bronze cloak together.

Now everyone was standing, stretching and working out the kinks from the five hour train ride that most had taken from their various towns or pickup points. As Breena sat back in her seat, having a bench all to herself, a shoulder banged against hers. It was Scarlet with her red hair and lips and that sneer she always seemed to wear.

"Why hello there Bree, what are you doin all alone? No friends? Well, I didn't think they allowed Pegasus on the trains, too bad for you." Her sugary southern accent washed over Breena and made her want to vomit all over Scarlet's soft leather boots. She and Scarlet had been enemies since Bree had refused to be one of her followers after she had seen Scarlet order one of them to hit a girl after she had snickered about her alligator skin shoes. She was a venomous snake with an ego a mile wide. After their first year it took all of Breena's strength of will not to challenge her to a duel with magic.

She fingered the wand that was tucked into her sleeve; eleven inches and supple with a phoenix feather. Her family had gone all they way to Diogan Ally in London to get it. Her Gran had been born in England and gone to school at Hogwarts so being a witch came in the family. Her Granny had said, "no one is better then Olivander's… no one." They had done side along aperition and there they were. That seemed like centuries ago even though it had only been four years.

Now the train was stopped and people were pulling down scarves of various colors some of which were quwidich scarves from teems from various countries. She pulled out her soft white gloves that matched the long medieval looking white dress and a cream scarf was the last thing she put on. The doors were opening and a freezing wind whooshed through the interior of the train making all hurry up to put on their heavy gear.

The dark tunnel was lighted by balls of light sunk into the wall. They walked a little ways away from the train. A man in otter furs with a barrel chest and brown hair bellowed out.

"Now all of the first years go over to the one horse sleighs. The rest of you know what to do." The mass of students broke and the different houses went in different sleighs. The Griffins or Menderens, the Giant Golden Eagles or Ragendores, and her house the Pegasus or Parrenal house. Griffins wore dark brown cloaks and lighter dresses or tunics it depended on the gender. Then Pegasus wore dark bronze cloaks and white tunics or dresses. Same with the Eagles they wore dark blue cloaks and lighter dresses or tunics. It had been that way since the early 17th century when the school was first founded by a group of wizards who had discovered America.

The dress code had stayed even though most of the students hated it and wore their regular clothes whenever they could. Breena liked the style and preferred her uniform to most other clothes. Most of her year thought she was a basket case because ever since the middle of her first year she had shunned most people other then her animal friends.

It had been Christmas when after getting off the train to enjoy the holiday with her family she had found out that her parents had been killed. They were killed in England. Her father was a liaison for the American Ministry and the English one. They had been in Albania conferencing with a vampire who was trying to put down an uprising of his fellow creatures. The report back was that a massive magical entity of sorts had taken over and killed all within 50 kilometers of the spot.

She still felt the bitter tears rise and her throat close with emotion. Ever since then she had lived with he grandparents on her mother's side. Wheelers were a nice old couple both magic users but the hollowness in her heart was still there the pain still sometimes as fresh as that first day. So she kept to herself, she read more then she talked and walked alone in the woods a lot even though it was warned that whoever went in the woods might not make it back out. Bree wasn't afraid of them like most of the students.

She walked to the group of white sleighs with little bronze wings etched into the wood. Scarlet walked to the blue painted sleighs with clouds painted on the outside.

Bree found Martin and Sharlet. She sat with them and waited to go into the tunnel that opened up in front of them. The snow that was spread inside the tunnel was sharply contrasted against the dark stone walls. Finally the sleigh started to slide gracefully forward pulled by two brown horses.

"Took them long enough, I swear Scarlet's perfume was gunna kill us all, I am really not bias when it comes to people but she just reeks with venom if you get my meanin." Martin said this and winked. Both girls burst out in fits of giggles. These were the only two so far that Breena could open up to and she was in a way relieved to have them close by.

"I love being a fourth year from now on it's the good life. No more stupid classes that we can't choose, no more early curfews. I am definitely gunna enjoy this year!"

"Speak for yourself, this is the year we actually get to train our charges, does that ring a bell. Remember the

whole "When you are in your fourth year you will not only have the responsibility of taking care of your charge, those of you that have one, you also are going to train them and get a better understanding of them" that's what Professor Sharp said." Martin heaved a sigh as Sharlet finished. Bree winked at Sharlet and they both held back chuckles of evil mirth.

"Ya, well, I am still gunna enjoy it we don't have health with Primbottem any more so that is a big relief. Do you remember those horrible classes where we had to study the body of a dragon? Or that one time when he made us study Eagle droppings to see what type of herbs he ate." Martin made a face as he said this and Bree's stomach twisted. That had been one of the worst days half the class had left to go throw up.

"No, what I am glad about is no more Studies of the Wise. I had to do a paper on some Saxon wizard who invented a bow that shot really far. It was horrible!" Sharlet started to go on but Bree cut her off.

"We know you complained about it all second semester!" all last semester the only thing Sharlet had talked about was that paper. She was impossible to talk to for weeks.

"Hey so are you excited to see Aldore?" Aldore was Breena's Charge. Some students received Charges in their third or second year depending on their grades and personalities. Bree had been the first to receive hers in the second half of her first year. Aldore had been her pillar of stone that she had held on to during that time.

Now he was her best fried the Pegasus had developed a way to communicate through images of thought it was an extraordinary experience and only those who took care of the Pegasus knew about it.

At the beginning of the year, after you were a first year of course, the older students would either go meet and reunite with their charges or unpack and relax. That night in the central hall the first years would be paraded past three objects. For the Eagles it was a two foot long feather of different colors ranging from white to dark brown. The second was a braided rope of Pegasus hair. The third was a Griffin's claw it was a dark gold. If the item glowed when the student touched it that was the house they were meant to be in.

Bree remembered her first night and how she had walked down the short shelf with the items touching each one and seeing the Pegasus hair glow a blinding white. Her mother had sent her a letter telling how proud she was of Bree. That was one of the last letters she had received.

Soon she arrived at the large cavern that belonged to the Pegasus, calling goodbye to her friends she went to see her Charge. Aldore showed her many pictures of him flying and grazing there was a tint of blue to it. He had missed her she reveled in the love and care he gave her. They spent a happy afternoon together little did she know the night would not hold such happiness.

That night at the feast of welcome after all was eaten and the conversation was growing louder and louder Avangaleen, their head mistress, walked up to the podium and waited for silence.

"The year has come once more and we welcome you back into our little valley. For those of you who are new welcome and expect to learn much. Another note, for the older students, except to be challenged even more for we expect nothing but your best. There are some start of semester items we must go over. Again we must emphasize that while the woods that surround our school are not forbidden they are not a place to go wandering nor to go in just for a dare. This is all for the first, second, and third years. I would like the upper years to stay." An orchestra of groaning benches squeaking back filled the air and more then half of all the students left. There were only 45 or less who remained.

"Now we have received news that in England the Tri Wizard Tournament will be taking place. We might be a small school and a newer one compared to the other ancient

schools that exist but I wish it that you the older students will go and represent our school those of you who have Charges will especially be representing your house and school. You will leave in less then a week. Eagles or your Charges will help to get you there. I wish you all the best of luck. Those who are going to participate or watch will be exempt from finals and the like though you will still have classes and some will have class with the Host school Hogwarts. Talk to your heads of house if you have other questions." That was the obvious dismissal and many of the students left shocked and excited. No school for a whole year this was better then anything they could have imagined. As she caught up to Martin and Sharlet who looped her arm through Bree's and started to skip.

"This is the best year in the history of this school," Sharlet gushed, "I am so thrilled I could shoot fire works all over the place, if I knew how anyway."

"I wonder if British girls are better looking then the American ones?" Martin was muttering under his breath but both girls heard.

"What happened to confessing your true love for Hannah Burns?" Sharlet said this in a voice dripping with fake horror and a dramatic sweep of her arm.

"That was last year this year is gunna be different." Martin huffed and started to walk away then turning back he called.

"I heard the British boys are not half bad, especially with those accents of theirs." He said this in a mocking voice knowing Sharlet's tendency of attracting the opposite gender.

"Whatever, don't listen to him this year is gunna be different." Bree said for her benefit as well as Sharlet. It had to be, this would be the year she would shine.

10


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bree trudged up the stairs to her dormitory. Walking up to the white door she inserted a small disc into the middle of the door and tapped three different shaped sapphires with her wand. The door creaked open and she took the disk sliding it into her secret pocket and went in.

The fire was blazing and warmth washed over her cold limbs, it had been a long day. When they said that the fourth years would be training their charges they had not been kidding. Breena had spent all day learning flying maneuvers and different ways to care for Aldore if he was injured or hurt in any way. She had also clean out his stall which was a formidable task since it was a cave big enough for him to fly up on to a ledge and sleep there. One of the requirements with a charge was that you were not allowed to use magic when cleaning them or their stalls. The manual labor was to help both the Charge and the Student grow closer together.

Bree sighed and rubbed her back. Tomorrow was going to be one long day. They were leaving in the morning and would stop in Pennsylvania for the night, then travel to Main. Then they would make the journey over the sea which would be a day and night. They would stop for a night somewhere in Europe she did not know the exact location. After that they would fly to Hogwarts. Five of the largest eagles would be carrying a slab of stone which would be their home for the rest of the year. Only Professor Motrin knew the words that would cause the slab to form into a big stone house that would hold all of them. It was high magic and Bree did not think it was possible.

As she got ready for bed Bree thought of the journey and meeting new people. Unlike the little school here this was new and a possible fresh start. The blankets of her twin bed were soft and warm as she slipped under them and sleep was pressing upon her its mesmerizing depths of slumber calling to her and she gladly went. Though before she went totally unconscious she sent a wish up through the stars that she might find friendship and welcome in the new place they were going to and she would not be such an outcast as she was here.

The day dawned bright and early Bree woke to Sharlet jumping up and down on her bed opposite Bree's. She was shouting at the top of her lungs.

"WAKE UP THEIR GUNNA LEAVE IF YOU DON'T." Bree struggled up her eyes blurred and still half asleep.

"You could wake the dead with all that shouting, shut up or we're gunna get in trouble." She got out of bed and tackled Sharlet sending them both flying and landing on the floor with a big whoosh of air.

"Oof, get off! Your gunna pay for that Bree!" as Bree sat up Sharlet grabbed a glass of water that was on her night stand and flung the remaining water at her. Water splashed on her front causing Bree to squeak in surprise.

"What was that for I tackled you because you were making too much noise and to get you to be quiet some how." The twinkle in Sharlet's eyes almost made Bree slip off out of her pretend horror and indignation.

"Well I do declare you did need a bath!" Sharlet imitated Scarlet's southern accent while making a disgusted face and flapping her hand at Bree. "Now off with you too the shower to get a proper one. Don't be long we leave in an hour. I got you some breakfast it's an English muffin with eggs and bacon. A little bit of British and American." Sharlet laughed at her own joke and gave her the napkin that contain said muffin.

The shower revived her and the food was good. Bree picked up her suitcase and walked down to the main entrance lugging her bag all the way. Most girls had a guy carrying their bag but Bree had no one who liked her in the opposite sex other then Martin and she would never like him that way it was just way to weird. There was a small wooden box set on a table it was about the size of a lunch box. This was where all the bags were going. Bree had heard that the box was magiced to be able to hold more then its size.

All the houses were lining up she joined her two friends and they waited until the Head Mistress appeared

"You have all been chosen to represent this school that means that they will be watching you and every move you make and word you say. Pleas do your utmost to be respectful and open minded. If there are any students who do not I have means of transporting back her by flu. If this happens that student will be given punishment and will lose certain privileges. I hope that this does not happen. As a last note we have been informed that only six people from each house will be going we have deliberated and wish that all of you could go but it cannot happen. So the fallowing students will be coming the rest of you I am deeply sorry that you had your hopes up."

There were mutterings and cries of shock but when Avangaleen lifted her hand all was silent.

"From Menderen house

William

Samuel

Adam

Lenora

Rebecca

Abigail

From Ragendore

Luke

Jamey

Michael

Jessica

Katrina

Lindsey

From Parrenal

Jason

Martin

Cory

Ashten

Sharlet

Breena

The rest of you may return to your dorms I am sorry."

A sudden scream from the back had everyone's heads turning Scarlet was literally scarlet he face was almost as red as her hair. Her eyes blazed with fury and rage.

"You can't do this to me I am supposed to go I had my name in there 56 times." At this she slapped her hand across her mouth horrified at what she had just said.

"That is exactly why you are not Professor Sharp thought it prudent to go through the names that had been put into the bowl last night while you all were asleep. She though she heard a student out of bed and we checked you will have your charge taken away and will serve detention with each Professor for two months. Dishonesty and foul play are not traits we wish our students to leave this school with you are dismissed all of you."

Bree couldn't believe her luck a whole year without Scarlet she felt lighter then ever and it felt like she was walking on air as she went and put her bag in the box. They went to do fetch their charges and get ready for the flight. Bree couldn't stop smiling and Aldore asked why. She pictured Scarlet and what she had looked like and then a picture of Head Mistress Avangaleen. She put different tints of color that explained what happened. Aldore at the end of it all confirmed he understood with a mental picture of Scarlet being stuck on the ground while Bree and him pelted stinking unions at her. Bree exploded with laughter. She marveled at Aldore's way of communication.

As they took off and started to fly Bree relaxed she felt safe and secure and was happier then she could remember. She mulled over them reason why they were going to England. She hoped with all her heart she would not be the one to be picked. She also hoped that something would happen this year that would make her able to move on with life and be more secure about who she was and make peace with the fact that her parents were dead. This fact still haunted her and she still had nightmares about their deaths. She did not know how to get through it. Sharlet understood it a little bit but her life was too happy and care free so Bree did not want to burden her and Martin was too much of a goof to take anything seriously. She cared about them both but she needed something more a person who understood the pain she needed a true blue friend. Sure Sharlet and Martin were great friends but she could not tell them everything and even though it seemed like she was happy that was just a mask that she used.

She still felt hallow and empty inside she needed something to fill the empty place in her heart. She never wanted to forget her parents but if she did not get something soon she feared there would be no more meaning in her life. The only one who understood and knew all of this was Aldore not even he though could pay much attention to it. He cared about Bree but in an adoring looking for guidance kind of way. Bree sighed not wanting to ruin her temporary happiness all the way and tried to think about a happier subject. Like the feeling of something important something life changing that was coming her way. she still could not understand it but it was there all the same and she hoped that the feeling would grow into reality. Leaning forward she laid her head on Aldore's mane and smelled the sweet scent that was infused into the hair. She was strapped into a saddle her legs fastened to the saddle. She asked Aldore if she could take a nap and he said yes. She snuggled down into her heavy hooded cloak lined with rabbit fur and soon she was drifting slowly into sleep content upon the back of her friend and confidant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The storm hit them unexpectedly blowing in like some black breathe of smoke. They were over the sea and more then half way to Europe. It had been clear but when the cloud was spotted the students began to worry. Professor Marythort began to murmur spells for the weather but the storm came anyway.

As the cloud drew closer and closer the wind began to pick up Aldore snorted with anxiety, he had never flown during a storm. The massive black cloud soon was over them and the world became an iron gray alternate universe. Then the rain came in bucketfuls it drenched them all and Aldore's feathers were not water proof his wings grew heavy. They started to spiral down to the roiling ocean. Professor Niniane who was in charge of all the creatures at Skywren signaled for them to listen and she magically magnified her voice.

"We cannot get through this storm alone I have summoned help but you must trust me when I signal you will fallow me even if we fly into a black hole." Breena thought these were very strange instructions but nodded her drenched head in agreement.

Them Niniane signaled and they flew after her. She flew straight into a gaping hole in the ocean it was as black as night and she disappeared into the hole. Bree hesitated but them fallowed. Once she was in she realized it was not a hole at all but a mouth. It had square teeth the size of large building bricks. They were square and not sharp but the stench was horrible. It smelled like dead fish and sea salt. It was overwhelming and almost made her gage.

"Be careful do not land yet," called Professor Niniane. They were all in except for three of the five eagles and the stone slab was missing too. The big box with all there belongings was still intact. Everyone looked bedraggled and half drowned.

Finally the mouth closed and everyone lit their wands. Niniane directed where to land on only the hard patches of the creatures tongue.

"Umm, Professor where are we exactly?" this came from Martin, he was studying the layout of the mouth and he did not look at all phased by this new change of events.

"We are currently in the mouth of the oldest and biggest sea mammal in the world. The Black Whale it is two times the size of a blue whale and only surfaces during the night or storms. It is very reclusive and not sighted easily because it blends very well in the dark." She ended her little lecture and Avangaleen stepped forward to address the students.

"I know it has been a very hard day today and we have lost time, but you are all safe and that is all that matters. We have also lost the slab and will have to make other arrangements for our stay. Do not worry; try to rest and after the storm clears we should be in Europe. Professor Niniane says that this creature has agreed to help and is swimming there as we speak."

Everyone checked their charges and did their best to dry them off, none of them wanted to sleep, that would mean lying on the massive tongue and the idea grossed the students out to much too even think about sleeping. The hours passed slowly and as Bree's head was nodding against Aldore's flank sunlight flooded the mouth as the wale's jaws parted to reveal a coastline of green hills and cliffs. She called out to everyone and they came out of the stupors they were in and looked. Fresh wind kissed Bree's face and she breathed deeply for the first time in ages.

They prepared to fly and there was a feeling of happiness in the air as the Charges and their students jumped into the air and flew away from the gigantic whale calling back thanks not knowing if it understood and not caring. From there they flew to a mountain lake and all the students took baths reveling in the clean water and happy not to smell like rotting fish anymore.

That night they sat around a camp fire and since some of them were musicians they brought out their guitars, flutes, and a few violins and played. Bree loved to sing, she was old fashioned though and at the end she did a rare thing and sang them a balled about a witch who fell in love with a ghost who lived in a castle. In the end the witch killed herself wanting to be closer to her lover but she never became a ghost, she just died and went on to the afterlife.

The next morning dawned gray and cloudy. The dampness woke everyone. They had slept in their clothes and huddled together for warmth.

"Can I please have your attention," said the Head Mistress, "We shall not stay here but go on to Hogwarts even though we are safe but our situation is not favorable and the sooner we get to Hogwarts the better. I know we have not eaten since yesterday morning but I have sent word we must get their as best we can, the weather is not in our favor but we will be dry and warm once we are in Hogwarts." They mounted their Charges and set off the grey clouds loomed above them cold and menacing.

It was not until noon that the rain started falling it was a misty rain and only dampened the wings of the Charges. As they speed on a forest spread under them.

"That is the Forbidden Forest, we are almost there."

As a large lake appeared the rain became heavier. An enormous castle loomed from out of the sheets of rain. As Aldore started to loose altitude two massive doors opened and a huge man signaled them to fly in. Bree was the first to go in the group had broken apart a bit and the three professors went to get the stragglers. Students in black robes were pouring out of another hall and stared wide eyed as the dripping students dismounted from their Charges.

"Blimey are they real?" this came from a boy two rows back with bright red hair. Breena paid no mind and checked on Aldore he was soaked and there were flecks of foam on him. While the others received cups of a hot drink from a matronly looking woman she attended to Aldore. Taking what dry blankets she had she rubbed him down and gave him a couple of the cinnamon cubes that would warm him up. Finally she took a cup of the steaming drink and chocked it down. She was so hungry that she felt dizzy.

A man in long robes with the longest beard she had ever seen walked over to Avangaleen and embraced her.

"It is wonderful to see you again Avangaleen, I do hope that you are all intact. We were just about to have dinner, would you like to join us? After you and your students have dry clothes on of course. There are two large rooms up those stairs in which you may use to change. We will wait for you." His twinkling eyes swept the entrance hall and he called to a student.

"Ms. Granger would you be so kind as to show our guests to the rooms up the stair it's to the left, you know where." A bushy haired girl came forward and started to walk to the large staircase. The school was enormous it had an ancient quality that made it feel like the castle had been there since the world began. Bree sighed they had finally arrived and now she could relax and enjoy a year without Scarlet what could possibly go wrong?

She would regret those words later………..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The room that they entered was warm and comfortable. A blazing fire had been lit and someone was thoughtful enough to put little patricians for privacy. Bree started to pull off her dress it was slightly heavy and dropped to the floor with a squelch. Along with the stone that would be their house they had lost the great box that had held their belongings. All the girls gathered round the head mistress to listen to what she said.

"Now listen I know this has been a much more adventurous trip then we expected but we will be fine. I being the cautionary person I am have a backup supply of robes in a bag here." She pulled out a large hand bag and started pulling out different dresses for the girls. Bree was able to get a off white cream dress. Someone was kind enough to throw her a belt. And she brushed out her hair. It fell into dark auburn ringlets. After all were dressed appropriately they walked down the stairs to the great hall.

The students stared as they entered a hush fell over the crowd. Bree wanted to crawl into a hole and never come back out. There were four tables all wore black the only difference was the badges. There were serpents, ravens, badgers, and lions. The red seemed the warmest color so she split from the crowd wanting to sit. A space opened for her, it was curtasy of the girl who had shown them the rooms. She had pushed the red haired boy over towards him to make a space between her and some black haired boy.

"Thanks…" Bree nodded towards the girl.

"Hermione Granger, its fine. What is your name?"

"I'm Breena but most just call me Bree."

"Nice to meet you. This is Ron and Harry is sitting beside you."

Both boys nodded, Ron was about to say something when Dumbledore stood up.

"We would like to welcome our first arrivals for the Tornament. The students of Skywren school. They have weathered a great deal in coming here and have lost their means of housing. So I would like to invite all students of Skywren who feel comfortable enough to choose from one of our four houses and the one you choose will lodge you for the year. You will also be joining them in classes too. This is a wonderful opportunity that I hope all of us will be able to enjoy. Now let the feast begin."

Instantly food appeared on the table some Bree didn't know she took a bit of everything to try it. Hermione kept up a conversation with her. She sat back and surveyed all of it the chatter and good food. This was like skywren but ten times bigger and much more exciting.

"So do you like reading?" This pulled Bree out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, that is what I do in my spare time. I like the muggle fantasy books I think its interesting about their different takes on magic." She looked around at the surprised faces and blushed and hastily said. "I also like quidiche, my broom should be coming in a few days, and my favorite team is the Irish. I know that for you guys its canceled this year but I like going on rides either with my Charge or on my broom…" she stopped realizing that she started to ramble.

"Your What?" this came from Ron who's mouth was filled to bursting with a meat pie.

"Charge, we usually get them our second year but I got Aldore my first year. We take care of them and train them."

"So it is like care of magical creatures except just one." Ron had finally finished his mouthful and could be understood a bit better.

"I guess I think you guys learn differently then we do so I might be confused a lot."

"What about Defense against the Dark Arts?" This was the first time Harry had spoken up. Bree looked over and was stunned he had the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen.

"Ummm, uh, well we have a magical defense class that is optional but that is it. There isn't a lot of dark magic in America. We are pretty safe fortunately."

"So you don't know a lot of protective spells?" this was also from Harry.

"Not a lot of us, I have taken the course along with some tutoring from my grandpa. He lived over here and knows a few good spells and jinxes. I am one of the only students at Skywren who is pretty well rounded in magical abilities in defense." It was funny how she seemed to be talking more to these strangers then to her own friends.

"So what about your parents can't they teach you?" Bree snapped her head to look at Ron who had asked the question. The spot in her chest started hurting again.

"No, they can't." This was said very quietly and Bree turned to her plate. She picked at her food while on her left she heard Hermione chastising Ron. Breena didn't realize she had started to cry until a tear fell on her plate and formed a little salt dome. She couldn't eat anymore and felt stupid for crying in a place she barely knew. She felt someone's eyes on her. She turned and saw Harry staring at her.

"Its nothing I just got something in my eye I'm ok."

"When did it happen, unless you don't want to talk about it."

"No, its ok, it was my first year at school around Christmas, they were in London on official business. They were going to visit a friend when they were murdered." Now the tears were really falling speckling her dress with wet dark spots. Weakness was one quality Bree disliked but now it seamed that she couldn't help it. Holding it back she managed to do in front of her friends. Though every night when she was alone their faces swam in her vision and the pain started all over again. This was getting out of hand.

"Umm, I need to go check on Aldore, excuse me." She got up hastily and tried not to run out of the hall. She found Aldore to one side of the cavernous entrance. She stroked and brushed him tentatively feeding some of her emotions to him. Aldore bumped up against her to show he was sorry for her pain. It was a while but students then started to pour out of the hall. Hermione came over to her.

"So this is your Charge. He's beautiful, what's his name?"

"Aldore," Bree said as Ron and Harry came up behind her.

"Wow, you actually ride him?" Ron was staring goggle eyed at Aldore.

"Oh, Breena we came over here to see if you would like to stay in Gryfendor house." Hermione asked.

"That would be great. I don't have any bedding though and no bathroom supplies if you know what I mean." Bree said this last part to Hermione in a whisper.

"Don't worry we can get something figured out and as for bedding the beds already have those. Let's go you probably are tired and the day starts early." As they were leaving a pointy faced blonde boy barred their way. He was flanked on either side by the most grotesque boys she had ever seen.

"So Potter still fainting whenever a little dementor comes near?." The boys voice was dripping with sarcasm. Then he turned to Ron who's ears started turning red.

"Heard your father is making a mess of the Quidiche world cup thing, good thing he's not to high ranking he might have been able to do series damage. Me and dad have a bet he'll be sacked by weekend. Then you really won't be able to afford Quidiche seats to any game." Ron's face turned beat red and if it weren't for Harry and Hermione holding him back Ron would have punched his nose out. Next his the boys eye went to Bree.

"You are new so this is a bit of advice." He leaned closer to her she had to force herself not to gage with revultion. "This crowd always ends up in trouble, stick with me and you can get further." He was just like Scarlet if not worse. Well Bree wondered, lets see how he feels with a bit of his own poison thrown back at him.

She smiled her dark eyes sparkling. She took a step towards him. Then suddenly swerved moving in to stand by Hermione.

"Actually, I get into a lot of trouble too so I am more suited to people who don't reek Oder a dirt bag, so thanks but no thanks if it's all the same to you…"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And because I think you are just tired at this point I will let you think on it and get back to me later." His stare made her flesh crawl. Then he walked away with his mutant sidekicks.

"Guess Malfoy's getting tired of Pansy Parkinson." This comment came from Hermione.

"It's a good thing that I don't go for rats then, I look higher then that." She said this very low but they still heard her.

"Get used to smelling his stink. He likes to torment us. Unless you change you mind and go to another house to sleep." Bree thought about this she was already feeling more comfortable with these three then anyone else since her parent's death. It was weird they way things worked in life how you could warm up to people you barely knew more easy then ones you knew for a long time. Her train of though was cut of by a very severe looking lady.

"Mr. Potter is everything alright? Who is this young lady?"

" I'm Breena from Skywren Mrs."

"Professor McGonigle. Have you found a house yet to stay in?"

"Yes the one Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in."

"Well, my dear I am the head of Gryffandor House."

"Well it is very nice to meet you."

"You better get upstairs you look like you could use some sleep." The very long walk upstairs was a blur. The next thing Bree knew someone was carrying her up the stairs to a room with red beds. She looked up and saw green eyes then fell fast asleep all that flying Bree thought she had jet lag. These were the last thoughts as a heavy sleep fell over her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A day after the students from Skywren had arrived the other two foreign schools came. After that the opening ceremony started and the cup was revealed. With it some rules no witch or wizard under 17 could enter. A roar had erupted until Dumbledore had silenced it. Only 16 people in their group were over 17. Bree was silently glad it would be nice all that glory and money but she had heard how wizards had died over the trials and not pleasantly either. It was time now for the few days whilst people put their names in. Some people like Ron's brothers tried ageing potions and came out with long white beards fighting over who had done it wrong.

The night before names were announced she got her clothes in a massive trunk that also held this years books she needed to study with for her classes.

In the trunk there was a large packet. She wondered what it could be? The paper came away easily and she gasped grandma had gone all out. Red velvet with slashed sleeves showing white and a red velvet dress cloak with a removable fur lining. As she tried it on she admired the feel of the velvet. The neckline dipped in a scoop exposing her throat and some chest. The dress was trimmed in gold. It was so beautiful more then she could imagine. It was her grandmas way of telling her to forget the bad parts of her past and enjoy the upcoming year.

The contents in the rest of the trunk were mainly dresses and other things. The dresses were varied from long sleeved to only twisted strips of material connecting the front and back of the dress. There were three cloaks one was light and one was lined with white rabbit fur. There were boots for winter and sandals for summer. Some hair ties and brushes were in the corner. Then Hermione entered as she was putting one of the new dresses on.

"Wow, where did you buy the dress robe?"

"I didn't buy it my grandma made it."

"I wish my Gran would make something for me." Bree twirled to show it off. Then she took it of and put on one of her white dresses. It flowed gracefully to the tops of her feet it fitted her slim form and since it was a special night it had gold flying horses embroidered around the bottom and top of her dress. It also had a scoop neck and was very short sleeved. Hermione spoke after she was done

"Anyway we should go down and eat before the boys take it all."They went down to the Great Hall. Now instead of a sea of black there were browns and blues mixed in with the Hogwarts students. The colors of Durmstrang and that other one from France that Breena kept on forgetting were mixed into the sea of black. Then she spotted some people from her school. Her other friends were with the Ravenclaws and they waved at her then went back to talking.

The next hour was spent eating and talking. Bree kept noticing people just staring at Harry and wondered why. Finally she got the nerve up to ask him.

"Hey, Harry why are all those people staring at you?" she asked in a wisper.

"Don't you know? Well, you are the first I have ever met to not know." His face was surprised and a little hesitant.

"Is that why you act differently around me?" He asked.

"I don't act differently you are a wizard and there are lots of wizards here. How am I supposed to act?" Harry lifted a clump of bangs from his forehead and she gasped. There on his forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. It glittered faintly in the light of torches and candles.

"Holy cow, were in all creation did you get that?" He smiled and then grimaced.

"It's a long story and I don't want to tell it here can it wait after the naming?"

"Sure, it's ok you know scar or no scar you are still the same person I am getting to know." Bree turned back to the dessert course and ladled some ice cream onto her plate. From the corner of her eye she saw Harry He was looking at her with a mixture of awe and gratitude. She looked away things were getting stranger by the day.

Next came the picking of the names. Fluer a bobatons girl was picked and then Victor Crum. Next was Cedric Digary. Then from her school Jamey was named. Everyone was about to leave when a fourth name appeared.

"Harry Potter." Bree's heart skipped a beat it must have been an accident or something to explain why Dumbledore called Harry's name.

Again Harry's name was called. He stepped forward Dumbledore pointed without speaking to a door that all the other champions had gone through. A collective muttering broke out and several people shouted things like "It's not fair," and "Cheater." Bree looked over at Ron and saw his face harden. He looked furious Hermione just looked shocked like Breena.

"Let's get outta here." Bree hissed at Hermione. They saw McGonigle and asked to be excused the professor said yes and they hurried up to Gryffindor tower. Ron was silent the whole way his face was red and it looked like he was going to explode. Finally when they arrived he did.

"That arrogant, selfish, prat, I thought he was my friend I thought he didn't care about the cup or the reward. I believed him that bloody prat." He stormed off in the direction of the boys dormitory.

"I'm gunna go and study what about you?" Bree figured this is the way Hermione dealt with stress.

"I'll stay here and well, wait." She nodded as if that was good enough. The common room filled and then empty there were mutters of not fair and bugger and other stuff. Soon no one was left and the fire was getting low when the porthole opened. Bree turned in her chair and saw Harry walk in.

"Hey, you ok?" He looked up surprised.

"Why are you up? He looked tired.

"I was waiting for you." Bree stood up and walked over to him.

"How did Ron take the news?"

"With very little grace I think. I just have to know, did you put your name in when we weren't looking?" He looked her in the eye.

"No, I did not put my name in the cup, I don't know how it got there." Bree looked at him and then nodded.

"I believe you, I just don't know if Ron will."

"You are much more different then any one else I have met Bree thanks for believing me. I am glad you didn't take Malfoy's offer he doesn't deserve someone like you." Bree was startled no one had ever paid a complement like that to her.

"Well, like I said Oder a dirt bag does not appeal to me. How do you feel?"

"Well, not counting the fact that most of the school despises me once more not too bad." He had a bitter smile on his face.

"So this really getting into trouble is the norm for you?"

"Yes, so far I almost got killed by You Know Who, eaten by a basilisk, given the kiss by dementors, and the grand final got stuck in one of the most dangerous tournaments ever. I am definitely on a roll." Bree looked at him, she did not know how full of surprises he would be.

"Well I just hope that this doesn't kill you since nothing else has." Then out of sheer nerve she stood on tip toe and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Harry, it will all be better I hope." With that she walked back to her room.


End file.
